


Imprinting

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, does gd sound like a child? I can't decide, he's not super incompetent in this one, i like them in suits, sort of, twilight type werewolf!youngbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Imprinting? Isn't that what birds do? Are you a bird, then?





	Imprinting

There was something wrong with Youngbae, and Jiyong was almost certain it was his new friend Daesung’s fault

Not that Daesung was really a  _ new _ friend of Youngbae’s, he was just not  _ normally _ Youngbae’s friend and that's really the problem. They've been spending a lot more time together recently; in the gym, out on the track, on the trails that wound around their old high school and the rest of the town. Jiyong, who'd been friends with Youngbae since moving to the area 6 years before, thought it was all very odd.

"You're busy?" Jiyong asks over the phone. He'd called to see if Youngbae would see a movie with him, but apparently being best friends meant very little nowadays.

Youngbae is silent for a moment, and this is the part in the conversation that Jiyong has started to dread: the silence before the  _ lie _ . "Yeah, Ji, sorry. It's just Daesung and I are going for a run--"

Jiyong expels a harsh breath, eyes squeezing shut. "Right, okay. No that's fine I'll see if, uh, if Seunghyun wants to go." He says, even though he absolutely won't see, because Seunghyun definitely won't want to go.

"We can go tomorrow, Ji. I'll be free tomorrow." Youngbae says, but Jiyong doesn't believe him; hasn't been able to make plans in advance in too many months.

He sighs, tired and sad. "No, you won't, Bae." He says softly. "Don't worry about it, alright? Have a good run, or whatever you're doing." He says, because he suddenly feels a little petty and he wants Youngbae to know he knows he's lying.

The intake of breath from the other end lets him know he's hit his mark, and when they get off the phone he thinks about that sound and Youngbae’s lies until well into the night.

He's almost disappointed the next evening when he notes that Youngbae hadn't even texted him all day. It's kind of painful, knowing that he's right. He always held out the hope that one of these days he'd be proven wrong...but he knows Youngbae too well, even if this new version of his best friend is still throwing him for a bit of a loop. 

He stays in again that night, and then takes the time to dress extra nicely for lunch when he wakes up the next morning. He's supposed to meet both Seunghyun and Youngbae, but he doesn't expect Youngbae to show up: the extra time he took on his appearance that day suggested that he  _ hoped _ Youngbae would be there. 

As it is, Youngbae is late. Jiyong almost feels guilty because, as Youngbae sits down, apologizing profusely, he remembers that he always picks Youngbae up for these things. He refuses to think about that, though, as Youngbae  _ deserves _ this.

"You look good." Youngbae says quietly from beside him. They're in the park across from the restaurant they'd gone to; Seunghyun having suggested they all take a walk. Seunghyun is slightly ahead of them, clearly having a goal in mind and not in the least concerned about the two people he'd insisted come with him. 

"I always do." He responds lightly, his eyes focused ahead. Youngbae chuckles softly at that, and Jiyong wants to turn and look at him, but he's been doing so well about not forgiving him today, so he holds back.

When he doesn't look over, Youngbae sighs, his eyes downcast and his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. "I meant to call you last night, ask if you wanted to go see that movie, but..."

Jiyong sighs, tired and a little disappointed. "But something came up." He finishes, voice falsely light and with no inflection. "I didn't expect you to be free, anyway. It's fine." He says, but it's not fine, and Youngbae has to know that or he wouldn't have tried to say something. 

"I'm sorry, Ji, it's just been really..." He doesn't finish his sentence, and Jiyong isn't really surprised.

"I'm sure it has been." He says delicately eyes on Seunghyun as they come up to a small tourist shop in the center of the park. "I was surprised you came today." He says, and he’s momentarily surprised that he has. He tries so hard not to be quite this obviously affected by Youngbae’s new time commitments, but it's out now, so he has to face the consequences.

Youngbae comes to a complete stop, his hand coming up and grabbing Jiyong's as he does. "I was late because I was waiting for you to come get me." He says, his face set in some weird mix of confusion and disapproval. "I was late because you always call to remind me and tell me what to wear..." He sighs then, and Jiyong almost feels bad for being upset with him in the first place. "And I know those aren't very good excuses, but they're the truth, so it's all I've got."

Jiyong looks down and away from him, his teeth catching his bottom lip as he fights with himself. "I know." He says quietly. 

Youngbae makes a noise in the back of his throat and changes his grip on Jiyong's hand so that he's holding it fully. "You're upset with me." He says softly, and Jiyong closes his eyes at the words, his mind noting how  _ hot _ Youngbae’s hand is; hotter than it should be.

"You could say that." He hedges, and Youngbae sighs again. He tugs at Jiyong's hand and they start walking after Seunghyun, who's leaning against the counter of the little shop he'd been heading toward.

"I'm sorry if it feels like I haven't been around..." He starts and Jiyong scoffs, his anger coming back and the feeling of Youngbae’s hand holding his is suddenly too much.

He pulls his hand free, refusing to look and see what Youngbae’s reaction is. "Yes, it's the  _ feeling _ of you not wanting to see me that's the problem. I'll get my hearing and sight checked, I hadn't realized I was just  _ imagining  _ you weren't ever available anymore."

Youngbae stops walking but Jiyong doesn't, and after a few short beats that Jiyong desperately wishes he'd been able to see, Youngbae follows after him; keeping his distance and silent, but there.

On Friday Jiyong doesn't even bother calling Youngbae. He's still mad, but it's far more hurt than anything else by this point and he knows that he should call and get it over with but Youngbae hadn't called all week either and that just makes him feel worse. 

His phone buzzes and he looks down at it, his heart leaping when he sees a text, but dropping when he sees the time.

'Come outside' it reads, and he raises an eyebrow at the command.

'It's almost midnight.' He responds.

'Please, Ji?'

Jiyong sighs, shoves the phone in his pocket, and pulls on a sweatshirt before making his way outside. He doesn't see Youngbae anywhere, and he considers going back inside, confused by the request and even more frustrated with himself for complying so easily. Youngbae doesn’t  _ deserve _ his immediate acquiescence, not right  _ now.  _ He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs out a breath.

“I’m outside.” he mutters grumpily. “Now what?”

“Now you listen to me with an open mind.” Youngbae says. Jiyong turns toward his voice, coming from off to the left in the dark recesses of his side lawn.

“You’ve startled me, I’m not feeling very charitable.” He says, his hand against his heart, and a very clumsy look of haughtiness on his face. 

Youngbae laughs, and it’s just a little rough; just a little worn down. “You’re rarely  _ charitable. _ ” He says, and Jiyong rolls his eyes.

“Well, what is it then? It’s very late; I could have been sleeping.” He says, his arms crossing over his chest again as he levels a stare toward where he thinks Youngbae may be standing.

“You weren’t.” Youngbae says from a little closer. His voice is soft, almost reverent. It’s like he’s only answering because he knows he should.

Jiyong fights the urge to scoff, stepping closer despite himself. “Not quite the point.” He says, but Youngbae’s here, and now it’s late, and his petulance is dying down to be replaced by the dull hurt and anger he’d been harboring even more intensely this past week. “But what right do you have, coming here like this and demanding I come outside and listen to you? You haven’t spoken to me all week!”

Youngbae pulls in an audible breath, and then he steps out of the shadows and into the edge of the circle of light offered by the porch lights. He looks rough, Jiyong notes, or as rough as Jiyong’s seen him in  _ years. _ His skin is unevenly red, like he’s angry and embarrassed and okay all at the same time. He’s breathing just a little raggedly, and his hair is messy, like he’d been running his fingers through it.

“I know.” He says, soft and ragged. “But I couldn’t...I couldn’t call you because…” He stops, shaking his head as though to clear it, and he steps closer. Jiyong takes a small, instinctive step backward in response. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately I’ve just...I...God this is so weird to talk about.” He says, his breath coming out in a gush of air. Jiyong tilts his head, his eyes narrowing.

“It sounds it.” He says, and Youngbae looks up, meeting his eyes.

“You’re right.” He says, a little more to himself then to Jiyong. “I’ve been spending all of my extra time with Daesung and his friends recently. I’ve been...we’ve been  _ training, _ I guess. And this week...this was what I was training for.”

Youngbae falls silent and Jiyong raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been training for hiding in the dark outside my house on a Friday night?” He asks, incredulous. “Sounds extremely dull, and also far less than time-consuming.”

Youngbae makes a frustrated sound, like a growl, in the back of his throat. “Remember almost two months ago, when I got so hot that I could barely breathe and you thought I was going to faint?” He asks forcefully, as if he could knock Jiyong’s attitude away with questions.

Jiyong shrugs, but then nods. “Yes, of course I do.” He says, like he’s disappointed that Youngbae would think he had forgotten something like that.

“It got worse, which you should also remember.” He says, and Jiyong nods. “And then I found out why. I didn’t believe it at first, because it seemed too insane...too ludicrous.”

Jiyong’s throat tightens suddenly, and he stumbles forward a step, hands falling away from his chest. “You’re not dying, are you? Because you need to tell me that  _ now _ if you are.” His voice hard and his eyes panicked.

Youngbae shakes his head, his lips quirking up just a little. “Sorry, I...no, no I’m not  _ dying.  _ I’m...I found out that I’m...I’m a werewolf.”

Jiyong’s face freezes in a look that is a cross between panic and surprise. “You’re...what?” He asks, his voice squeaking. “Don’t bullshit me, Youngbae.” He’s ready to rant but Youngbae gives him a look.

“I didn’t believe them...not at first but…” He sighs. “Tuesday was the full moon.” He says, quiet. “Your first shift is always on the moon, and then you can shift whenever you want, but you’ll still always shift on the full moon.” He takes a careful step forward, and Jiyong’s face falls blank, while he tries to wrap his mind around the information.

“Show me.” He says suddenly, a light of challenge sparking behind his eyes.

Youngbae seems surprised by the request, which Jiyong would find adorable given the situation if it weren’t just plain ridiculous that he hadn’t expected Jiyong to ask. “I...you want to see?” He asks, and there’s a bit of fear in there, like he’s uncertain about something.

Jiyong rolls his eyes, arms crossing over his chest again. “You can’t tell me you can change into a wolf  _ at will _ and not fucking show me.” 

Youngbae seems to realize that Jiyong is right, and he takes a deep breath before stepping back a short bit. “Alright.” He says, pulling his shirt off and kicking off his shoes and pants. Which is strange, Jiyong thinks, but then, very suddenly and without much of anything, Jiyong is staring at a large, black wolf.

“You’re bigger than I’d imagined you would be.” he hedges, and the wolf gives him a very ‘Youngbae’ glare at the implication behind his words. He steps forward hesitantly, and reaches out a hand to pet him. 

It’s weird, he thinks, his fingers running over the soft fur over Youngbae’s nose, and then up to the top of his head. This isn’t at all what he’d imagined a werewolf to look like, but he’s kind of glad as well. “You’re like a big dog, aren’t you.” he says, cooing just a little bit. Youngbae’s eyes had fallen closed, and at the words he cracks the one nearest Jiyong open, looking at him with very little amusement.

The look just makes Jiyong smile, and he continues to run his hand over Youngbae’s fur. He hadn’t expected black fur, either, though to be honest, it’s been  _ years _ since he’s seen Youngbae in his natural color, so maybe this isn’t so weird. He steps back after a moment, deciding he’d been petting Youngbae for long enough. Once he’s back far enough, Youngbae turns back into a human.

He shrugs at Jiyong, whose mouth is agape for really only one reason at this moment, but Youngbae doesn’t seem to have noticed. 

“As I was  _ saying _ .” Youngbae says with just a touch of exasperation, which Jiyong decides he’ll have to talk to him about; it’s not  _ everyday _ you watch your best friend turn into a giant wolf.

“Yes, you were so intent upon speaking earlier.” He says, his eyes trailing down from Youngbae’s face just a little before he catches himself and they dart back up to his face.

Youngbae rolls his eyes, and then leans over to grab his pants, pulling them on quickly before walking over to be closer to Jiyong. “Yes, because I have to tell you something important.” he says. Jiyong nods, allowing him to continue. “After the first shift we can find our soulmates.” 

Jiyong has to give him credit for that line. Honestly, if Youngbae hadn’t been frustrated by Jiyong’s behavior, he probably wouldn’t have been able to say it without stuttering horribly and blushing. “I’m not sure I follow why this is so important...or even how that’s a thing.” His nose scrunches up in both distaste and confusion, and Youngbae groans.

“I...it’s called  _ imprinting. _ ” he says, almost like he’s embarrassed, and this is much closer to the reaction he would expect from Youngbae in this kind of conversation. 

“Imprinting...like a baby bird on its mom?” He asks, and there’s a teasing lilt to his voice because this is  _ hilarious, _ really.

Youngbae closes his eyes like he’s trying not to be angry with Jiyong for his reaction, and it just makes the whole situation  _ funnier. _

“I’m sorry, but really, Youngbae, you’ve been avoiding me for  _ weeks _ now to spend time with Daesung, and when you finally come see me of your own accord you can turn into a giant  _ wolf. _ ” He makes a noise and waves his hands out in front of him like he’s not sure what else he needs to say to get his point across. “Excuse me for being a little.... _ put out _ .”

Youngbae’s silent for a moment, then he lets out a short laugh. “Yeah, yeah I guess you’re right.” He says, a small smile on his face. “I am sorry, though. I wish I had...I just couldn’t tell you? It seemed so ridiculous. But then...then they mentioned  _ imprinting _ and I...it made it harder to tell you.”

Jiyong frowns, confused. “Why would  _ that _ of all things make telling me about your…. _ condition _ harder?” He asks. Youngbae’s fidgeting now, hand on the back of his neck and tongue caught between his teeth as he thinks.

“Imprinting is like...it’s like finding that one person that will be your entire world. Everything falls away and being away from them is painful: physically, mentally, emotionally...No one else matters, and it doesn’t even matter when you find them, because you can wait… You can wait  _ years _ for them to even be...You’re just…” He sighs. “It’s weird? I dunno. All I  _ really _ know is that after the first shift is when it’s possible to recognize them.” he says, his eyes falling away from Jiyong’s face, almost shyly.

Jiyong tilts his head to the side, then decides not to push him. Youngbae clearly had more to tell him, but he wasn’t going to get anything else unless he stayed contrary; and he isn’t feeling that anymore. “Come inside. It’s getting cold and I don’t enjoy standing outside in the dark.” He says.

Youngbae blinks at him for a moment before Jiyong turns to head to the door and he breaks out of his trance, jogging to grab his shirt from where he’d tossed it and turning to catch up with Jiyong as he goes inside. 

“Where are your shoes?” Jiyong asks, turning to look down at him from over his shoulder, and Youngbae blushes pink high in his cheeks.

“I didn’t bring any.” He says, and Jiyong rolls his eyes at him. 

“Come on, idiot.” He mutters, and Youngbae smiles at him as he follows him down the hall.

Three weeks later and things are almost back to normal. It’s  _ almost _ like it was before, but it’s still different, and Jiyong can’t put his finger on exactly what it is. Youngbae answers all of his texts, calls him most nights, meets him on time when they’ve made plans; nothing truly out of the ordinary, even if the  _ volume _ of texts and calls has increased just a bit. Youngbae still spends time with Daesung and their new  _ friends,  _ which Jiyong thinks he can understand, even though the first time Youngbae described them all to him he’d felt like there may be some he wouldn’t enjoy knowing.

He’s on a bench in the park outside his office for lunch that day. It’s a Friday and he’d decided that morning that he needed the break from his desk and the fresh air would do his complexion good. He’s looking out around the park, when he notices a familiar face threading through the people in the park toward him. He takes in the broad shoulders and muscled build, and realizes that it’s Daesung, and that he’s heading straight for him.

“Jiyong.” He says politely, a smile on his face that Jiyong is almost certain is permanent. Jiyong inclines his head in greeting, gesturing to the bench beside him to see if Daesung would like to sit. He does, and Jiyong gives him a small smile of his own.

“What brings you over here today?” He asks, his mind running through everything he knew about Daesung. He’s pretty certain that the younger man works on the opposite side of town, but he can’t  _ really _ remember.

“Wanted to go out for a walk.” He says, smile still in place even while he shrugs his shoulders. “I’m glad I found you, however.” He adds, and he’s giving Jiyong a rather intense look, now.

Jiyong quirks up an eyebrow, leveling Daesung with a slightly surprised look. “You walked all the way from the other side of town, and just  _ happened _ upon me?” 

Daesung’s smile turns into a grin, and he shrugs again, clearly amused. “I might have been looking for you, specifically.” He says. “I just wanted to ask if Youngbae had told you anything about...well…” He trails off, gesturing toward himself and then at Jiyong.

His brow furrows in confusion for a moment, before he jumps to two completely different conclusions at the same time. “I...don’t think so?” He says, because he’s pretty certain Youngbae hasn’t, whatever it is.

Daesung nods, smile falling slightly for a moment as he thinks. “I think that you need to ask him about imprinting.” He says. He pauses for another second, then the smile is back on his face. “Because you know better than I do that he probably won’t tell you unless you ask.” 

He leaves very quickly after that, and Jiyong’s only a little surprised by the quick departure. He sends Youngbae a quick text, confirming if they’re getting together later, and then heads back to his office. 

Youngbae’s sitting on his porch when he gets home from work. He’s in a partial suit, a hat tipping low down on his forehead like he’s been there a while and he’d decided to nap. Jiyong notes the lack of a jacket, and then remembers that even just long sleeves were perfunctory at this point; he always felt hot. 

“Hot date tonight? Or did you have a wedding today.” Jiyong asks after he’s finished looking Youngbae over.

Youngbae starts, his hand coming up to push his hat out of his face. He lets out a deep breath and then a slow smile crosses his face. “Wedding.” He says, but then his smile quirks up just a bit brighter. “Or a hot date, depending on what your plans are for the evening.”

Jiyong rolls his eyes, a small, incredulous laugh bubbling out of him. He doesn’t answer right away, deciding instead to unlock the door, throwing a look over his shoulder at Youngbae as he pushes it open. “You coming in?”

Youngbae stands up and follows him in, coming to stand at the counter as Jiyong grabs glasses and offers him a drink. They move out to the back porch, sitting on the couch there, feet up and drinks in hand. Jiyong rolls up the left sleeve of his shirt slowly, taking his time and really trying to let himself relax. 

“I saw Daesung today.” He says thoughtfully as he rolls up his other sleeve. Youngbae’s silent for a moment, but then he shifts.

“Weird.” He responds, bringing his glass up to his lips and looking at Jiyong steadily.

“Mm, yes, I thought so.” He says, patting at his sleeve absently. “He works pretty far from the park, right?” He asks, and Youngbae nods. “Hm. Well he stopped to chat; said he’d been looking for me, you know.” he looks up at Youngbae, which is for effect, really, since they’re both sitting down.

The expression on Youngbae’s face is neutral, and he shrugs in response. “That sounds like an odd encounter. What did he want?”

Jiyong waves his hand before himself as he takes a sip of his drink. “It was pleasant,” he starts. “Does Daesung ever  _ not _ smile? No don’t answer that, I don’t want to ruin the illusion that he’s just always smiling.” He says, and Youngbae’s mask breaks and he looks puzzled and slightly amused. “But no, he asked me if you’d told me anything, and then told me to ask you about  _ imprinting. _ ”

Youngbae pulls in an almost inaudible breath at this, but he seems otherwise unaffected. “What specifically…?” He trails off, clearly unsure if there was a question in there.

Jiyong takes another sip of his drink. “You know at first I had some ideas about what he might have been implying, but he didn’t seem hopelessly in love with me, so I’m going to have to assume that at least one of my ideas was incorrect.” He takes another sip, ignoring how Youngbae shifts beside him. “He didn’t seem to be warning me away from you, either, so I will have to conclude that he’s not hopelessly in love with you...unless he’s worried that you’re hopelessly in love with him, which I hadn’t considered, so I suppose that’s another option.” He looks over at Youngbae, thoughtful. His look is greeted by a flushed Youngbae.

“He didn’t say anything else?” Youngbae asks, voice a little tight. Jiyong shakes his head no, eyes big, glass to lips. Youngbae sighs. “It’s called imprinting because after your first shift it’s like you’re seeing everything with new eyes.” He says softly. “So when you see that person after that, no matter what you thought of them before, they’re perfect. They’re everything and just hearing their voice is like breathing. Being near them is like...is like flying.” He pauses here, shakes his head.

Jiyong puts down his glass, shifting slightly before his fingers come up to his throat to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. “Sounds like you know the feelings pretty well.” He says, voice steady and mind racing. “So, is it just anybody you meet? Because that's kind of what it sounds like. Any random person could be the best all end all of your life...only after you've realized you were a wolfboy?”

Youngbae cringes just a little. “I'm not a  _ boy _ .” He says first, and Jiyong makes a face, his eyes traveling down Youngbae’s body. 

“I’ll give you that.” He says, a smirk on his lips. Youngbae shakes his head, but there’s a pleased smile settling on his lips

“It's hard to explain. I didn't understand it either. I was confused and I really didn't want it to happen.” He looks away and then down at his lap. “I was afraid, too, that it wouldn't be who I wanted it to be. Afraid that I'd open my eyes the next morning and lock them with Daesung and then be in love with him.” His hand comes up to rub at the back of his neck, and he sighs again. “But I didn't. It's not really like that. Not for me, at least. Maybe someone else has opened their eyes and found that their soulmate was their bitterest rival.” He pauses and Jiyong, head tilted to the side and hope bubbling somewhere in the pit of his stomach, uses the pause to speak.

“So you've found your, ah...imprintee?” it's a little hard to say. Jiyong had been fairly certain, until Youngbae had started avoiding him months ago, that his feelings for Youngbae were well-contained and possibly gone. He'd been lying to himself, of course, but now that there is a little bit of possibility….

Youngbae seems to find the question amusing, as he shakes his head, a chuckle falling from his mouth. “I was worried for days.” He says, voice soft. “I didn't want to come see you.” This is said at just above a whisper, almost like he doesn't want to admit it but he needs to. “I didn't want to see you and not feel the earth move under my feet. I didn't want there to even be a  _ chance _ that you weren't it. But there is always a chance...so I stayed away until that Friday night, when it was late and dark and I’d worked my way up to it…”

He trails off, and Jiyong doesn’t have anything to say so they sit in silence for a moment. Jiyong’s brain is working though, because if he’s heard right, if he’s listening right, then that means that Youngbae  _ wanted _ to imprint on him. Youngbae  _ wanted _ him to be the one that his world revolved around. Which is both great and terrible, because if Youngbae  _ wanted  _ that, then that meant that he liked him too.

But…

“And?” Jiyong asks, his throat seeming to come unstuck and the word falling out just a little hasty.

Youngbae’s tongue is caught between his teeth and he takes in a breath, eyes heavy o Jiyong’s. “And I saw you come outside, I heard you mutter angrily at me, and then when you turned toward me I saw your eyes and the entire world fell away and the only thing left was you.”

Jiyong feels his heart start to pound hard in his chest, and he opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it and takes a swig of his drink. “No, no you were very frustrated with me. I could see it, you were trying not to be mad.”

“You’re infuriating sometimes, what can I say?” Youngbae replies smoothly, and Jiyong actually laughs. The statement breaks through the tension Jiyong’s feeling and suddenly he’s good again; no need to deny, no need to hide.

Youngbae is all in for him. All his chips are on the table.

All Youngbae’s  _ very attractive _ chips are on the table.

He swallows the rest of his drink, sets it down on the side table, then sits up, leaning toward Youngbae. “Nothing but me, you say?” He asks, and he watches as Youngbae’s eyes trail down to his lips.

“No one else matters.” He says, slightly ragged. Jiyong looks at him for a moment in silence, noting the light tremor running through Youngbae’s hands and the hasty way he looks away to finish his drink before turning back.

“That’s good,” he starts, his fingers coming up to brush against the side of Youngbae’s face. “You know how _awful_ _jealous_ I can be.” 

And then he leans forward and presses his mouth to Youngbae’s. His hand stills against Youngbae’s cheek, but then he pushes it up into Youngbae’s hair, absently knocking the hat off of Youngbae’s head as he does so. Youngbae leans forward with a slight whimper, his hands coming up to hold onto Jiyong’s face.

They pull back from each other only slightly; foreheads touching and breathing just this side of labored. “Oh thank  _ God. _ ” Youngbae breathes out.

Jiyong laughs, sharp and sudden, and then a smirk crosses over his face. “So, hot date?” he asks, and Youngbae laughs, a smile crossing his face that can only be described as  _ wolfish. _

 


End file.
